


want

by twentytwentytwo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, reed900, through Connor's eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentytwentytwo/pseuds/twentytwentytwo
Summary: “When Gavin got shot, I thought that he was-that he was-” Nines broke off. “Humans are such idiots,” he said miserably.Suddenly, something clicked into place for Connor. “Are you and Reed-?”Nines and Gavin getting together through Connor's perspective ft. Connor being protective, Hank&Connor being cute, and Nines freaking out over an injured Gavin!
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 294





	want

Connor was protective of Nines. _Too protective_ , Hank had said. But Connor couldn’t help it. Nines was basically his little brother, though Nines _was_ taller and (technically) more advanced than Connor.

It’d been months since the revolution. Months since Markus had deviated Nines. Connor knew, though he’d never outright said it, that Nines was bothered he hadn’t _chosen_ to deviate. Nines had asked, soon after being awoken, what deviating had been like for Connor. 

“It was like I was stuck behind a wall,” Connor had said. “But every time I tore it down there was another.” 

“What made you keep going?” Nines had asked.

“I didn’t want to do what they programmed me to do,” Connor had said. “I wanted to help Markus, not kill him. I wanted….” Connor had trailed off, looking out the backyard window where Hank was playing with Sumo. Sumo kept lunging for the toy in Hank’s hand. Connor could tell by Hank’s face that he was laughing.

Connor had turned back to Nines, who had a look of longing on his face that made Connor’s chest hurt. Nines didn’t show emotion often, a side effect of his intimidating design, but when he did….

“I think it’s a good thing you didn’t choose to deviate,” Connor had said. “You were born- awoken- with free will. You get to figure out your own purpose, right from the start.”

At that, Nines’ mouth had quirked to the side. His equivalent of a full-blown grin.

The next morning, as Connor waited for Hank to get ready for work, Nines told Connor he’d figured out his purpose.

“I want to work at the DPD,” Nines said.

“Oh,” Connor said, surprised at Nines’ speed. Connor had been under the impression it took people a lot of time, sometimes their whole lives, to figure out their purpose. _Though_ , Connor reasoned, _Nines_ was _an advanced prototype_. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Nines said, without a trace of hesitation. 

Then, Hank walked out the bedroom, absentmindedly kissing Connor on the temple as he made his way into the kitchen for coffee.

“Nines wants to work at the DPD,” Connor told him.

“Hm. Makes sense,” Hank said. 

“Makes sense,” Nines echoed to Connor, smiling slightly.

“You know, you don’t have to do what you were programmed for,” Connor reminded Nines.

“ _You_ do what you’re programmed for,” Nines pointed out.

From the kitchen, Hank laughed. “He’s got a point there, Connor.” 

Connor’s LED spun yellow. It wasn’t that Connor didn’t want Nines to work with him. He just wanted Nines to consider all of his options.

“You’re sure?” Connor asked again, studying Nines’ face. 

Nines’ jaw was set, his expression open. “I’m sure,” he said.

“Okay,” Connor said. “I’ll talk to Fowler.”

_

Connor and Hank were talking in bed, Connor leaning against Hank’s chest. “I can’t believe how quickly Fowler said yes,” Connor said.

“I can,” Hank said. “Fowler could fire most of the precinct if Nines is half as good as you.”

“ _Most of the precinct?_ ” Connor said, agitated. 

“Kidding,” Hank said quickly.

Nines had been overjoyed when Connor had told him the news, LED spinning bright blue. Nines had retired to the guest room after Hank ate dinner, going into stasis to prepare for his first day.

“Hey,” Hank said, thumb brushing over Connor’s LED, which had been circling yellow since he’d talked to Fowler. “You’re thinkin’ too hard.”

Connor intertwined his hand with Hank’s free one, sighing. “Just nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Hank said, squeezing Connor’s hand. “Besides, even if you tell him not to go, he won’t listen. Stubborn little shit gets that from being around you.”

Connor laughed weakly.

Hank squeezed Connor’s hand. “It’ll be fine,” he assured. Then, Hank kissed Connor. Connor took Hank’s advice and stopped worrying, at least for the rest of the night.

_

Introductions started off well enough. Fowler was gruff as always. Chris was welcoming and kind. Tina shook Nines’ hand with only a blink of surprise at he and Connor’s resemblance.

They weren’t the ones Connor was overly worried about Nines meeting. Detective Reed, on the other hand….

Reed _had_ changed, since the revolution. He’d even apologized to Connor, afterwards. He, like the majority of the public, had been shaken at peacefully protesting androids being killed and shipped off to camps.

Reed still called Connor ‘dipshit’, but it seemed more out of habit than malice. Connor wasn’t sure what Nines would make of Reed; he’d been unable to preconstruct any solid outcomes of their meeting.

“Who’s that?” Nines asked, cocking his head to where Reed had just sat down at his desk. 

“Detective Reed,” Connor told him. “We don’t have to go over right away. He hasn’t always-” Nines was already striding over to Reed’s desk. “-liked androids,” Connor finished.

 _Nines has to meet him sometime_ , Connor told himself, walking over to join Nines. Reed’s gaze bounced between Nines and Connor, something like amusement behind his eyes. “Twins, huh? I almost feel bad for Anderson.” Reed finally said. 

“I feel bad for Hank, as well,” Nines said, gesturing to Hank’s desk across from Reed’s. “I suppose it’s too late for him to choose the desk furthest from you.” 

Connor winced. Reed, strangely enough, started to grin, Nines’ antagonism seeming to please him. “He’s even more of smart ass than you,” Reed said in faux awe to Connor.

“I’m not a _smart ass_ ,” Connor protested.

“Yes, you are,” Nines and Reed said at the same time. Reed laughed.

“Nines,” Nines said, extending his hand.

Reed took it. “Gavin.”

Connor looked between the two of them, bewildered. What had just happened?

_

Connor should’ve predicted that Nines and Reed would be partnered together. Reed hadn’t had a partner in a few months and Nines was perfectly qualified to work alongside a detective.

“So, how’re you and Reed getting along?” Hank asked, after a few weeks.

“Fine,” Nines said. “Good.”

“I think Fowler’s just pleased you didn’t ask to be re-assigned after one day,” Hank joked. 

Nines smiled. “I don’t give up so easily.” 

“He’s been… civil with you?” Connor ventured.

Nines thought for a moment. “Gavin can be… argumentative at times,” he said. Then, shrugging, “I think he’s realized he’s stuck with me.”

Hank whistled. “Stick with him for a few more weeks and you’ll be the longest Reed has ever kept a partner.”

Connor leaned forward. “You know, if he ever crosses a line-”

Nines waved Connor off. “I can deal with Gavin.”

_

Three months later, and Nines’ statement still rang true. He really _could_ deal with Reed. The precinct had even stopped taking bets on how long they would stay partners.

When Nines and Reed went out on their first few cases alone, Connor hadn’t been able to put down his coin. Watching the pair now, heads bent together over a terminal, talking out possibilities for their latest case, Connor felt silly for ever being worried.

Nines was good for Gavin. The longer Nines was partners with Reed, the less hostile and angry Reed seemed to become. Nines didn’t ‘take any of Reed’s shit’, as Hank liked to put it.

Connor’s sensitive hearing caught Reed’s appreciative “You genius motherfucker-!” after Nines made a particularly clever connection between the evidence they’d gathered.

It was only when Nines grinned, eyes alight at Reed’s words, that Connor considered Reed might be just as good for Nines as Nines was for Reed.

_

Connor got to the hospital as soon as he could. Hank had driven him, squeezing Connor’s hand reassuringly the whole drive. They found Nines in the waiting room, pacing back and forth.

“Nines,” Connor said. “Are you hurt?” He’d never seen Nines look so unkempt, clothes torn and soaked with blood and thirium. The other people in the waiting room kept eyeing him nervously.

“Nothing major,” Nines said, though his LED was red. 

“Sit down,” Connor beckoned. Nines sat, but wouldn’t stop jiggling his leg. Connor didn’t think Nines even realized he was doing it.

“What happened?” Hank asked. 

“Red ice dealers,” Nines said. Connor and Hank nodded in understanding. High humans did not make good judgement calls, especially when they had guns.

“I didn’t have enough time. Gavin. He- he jumped in front of me,” Nines said, like he couldn’t even believe it himself. He looked at Connor with tearful eyes. “I didn’t have enough time,” he repeated.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Connor said.

“My partner was shot,” Nines said sharply.

“But Reed’s alive, right?” Hank asked.

Nines nodded. “They won’t let me see him.”

“They will soon,” Connor assured.

“First time shots are fired is a shock for everyone,” Hank said.

“I just-” Nines stood up and swayed on his feet.

“O-kay,” Hank said, gently pressing Nines back into his seat. “I’ll go find some thirium and Connor will stay with you.” 

Nines deflated in his seat, so different from his usually excellent posture. 

“You know, just because we’re androids doesn’t mean we’re perfect,” Connor said.

Nines looked questioningly at Connor.

“I’m saying, not everything is predictable,” Connor clarified. “It’s okay to mess up, sometimes.” He and Hank had had their fair share of fights over that statement, when Connor was too hard on himself about work. It’d taken Connor a long time to realize that being imperfect was an integral part of being a person. 

“It’s not about that,” Nines said. Connor blinked. “When Gavin got shot, I thought that he was-that he was-” Nines broke off. “Humans are such _idiots_ ,” he said miserably. 

Suddenly, something clicked into place for Connor. “Are you and Reed-?”

“Yes,” Nines said.

“That’s- that’s amazing,” Connor choked out.

Nines’ laugh was watery. “I know you don’t really like him.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Connor said quickly.

Then, Hank returned with a pouch full of thirium, handing it to Nines. Hank cocked his head at Connor’s shocked expression just as the doctor arrived. “Later,” Connor whispered.

“Mr. Reed is in stable condition. He’s groggy from the pain medication we’ve administrated. We’ll permit one visitor at a time as to not overwhelm him,” the doctor said.

Nines stood up immediately, following the doctor to a room just off the waiting room.

Connor could hear just the start of their conversation as the door to Reed’s room slowly closed.

“Hey, tincan,” Reed said, voice tired and gentle.

“Don’t ever do that again, asshole,” Nines said, sounding choked up.

“I love you, too,” Reed said, more earnest than Connor had ever heard him. 

**Author's Note:**

> nines: humans are idiots  
> connor: omfg you love gavin
> 
> hmu on tumblr @charmingnines


End file.
